lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Nico
19 août 2008 à 05:23 (PDT) Critiques, commentaires et conseils sont les bienvenus ! Bon bah j'ouvre le bal pour te remercier de ton travail sur les liens qui renvoient sur des pages d'homonymie. Comme tu peux le voir il n'en reste plus que 7 ! Une petite remarque aussi : tu as retiré le petit message de bienvenue où tu avais tous les liens utiles, je pense que tu devrais le garder, c'est toujours pratique... Wyz 29 juillet 2008 à 10:29 (PDT) J'ai corrigé un lien (qui était nouveau) parmi les 7 mais pour les 6 autres, je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser, car en ce qui concerne la bible et la page de théories, les liens sont des références à des noms, mais pas à un personnage précis. Pour l'article mots croisés, le lien vers radeau peut faire référence au premier radeau comme au deuxième donc je l'ai laissé aussi. Et pour le message de bienvenue, je l'avais enlevé parce que tous les liens étaient déjà présents dans la colonne de gauche et en haut de Lostpédia. J'avais aussi réservé un coin de mes favoris aux liens les plus importants. :) 29 juillet 2008 à 13:22 (PDT) Euh oui Sarah je l'ai raté quand j'ai édité la page et j'ai rajouté la page d'homonymie Hanso :p Moi aussi je pense qu'on peut laisser ce qui reste. Bah en tout cas c'est chouette il y a une partie de ce que tu veux faire qui est sur ma liste. Si tu as le temps n'hésite pas, toute contribution, même minime est appréciée. Wyz 29 juillet 2008 à 14:09 (PDT) :Oui, bravo à toi ! Ton travail est apprécié ! ;) 29 juillet 2008 à 22:57 (PDT) Admin ! Félicitations !! À compter d'aujourd'hui tu disposes des droits d'administrateur sur Lostpédia ! Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne changera dans ton utilisation du wiki… Tu as simplement accès à certaines fonctionnalités supplémentaires dans les pages spéciales, et tu peux aussi modifier des pages protégées, ou en protéger certaines. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, si tu te poses des questions, comme d'habitude, demande-nous ! -- SGC.Alex 24 août 2008 à 05:45 (PDT) :Bravo ! Bienvenue parmi les administrateurs ! Ton travail a été remarqué et apprécié ! :) 24 août 2008 à 05:44 (PDT) :Chouette de l'aide :) Felicitations ! Wyz 24 août 2008 à 13:43 (PDT) Navigation mysteres Juste pour te dire que la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas t'embeter a inserer un modele en bas de page pour un bon nombre de page tu peux demander a R2D2. Wyz 24 août 2008 à 13:44 (PDT) :D'accord ! Je me suis douté (un peu trop tard) qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, ça va que ça m'a pas pris trop de temps. 24 août 2008 à 14:07 (PDT) ::Oui la il n'y avait pas trop de pages mais je sais par experience que ca peut etre consommateur de temps, temps que tu peux utiliser a autre chose... Enfin de toute facon etant en vacances il n'aurait pas pu te faire ca avant septembre. Wyz 24 août 2008 à 15:23 (PDT) Sondage Ca y est !! Admin a mis à jour l'extension. Regarde la page d'accueil :) 25 octobre 2008 à 01:39 (PDT) :Super ! Je vais peut-être revoir un peu encore le design mais c'est déjà bien ! 25 octobre 2008 à 03:36 (PDT) Liens Je te laisse regarder cette pour voir si tu trouves des liens à corriger. --Vivere.memento 30 octobre 2008 à 13:13 (PDT) Projet concernant l'Expérience Lost Merci d'avoir complété ma liste de tâches, vu que je ne savais pas trop par où commencer ! Je vais d'abord compléter tout ce qui concerne le CRPD pour qu'on soit à jour avant le 15 décembre. Ensuite, j'attaquerai l'Expérience Lost et aussi quelques articles incomplets de Find 815. Pour l'Expérience Lost, j'avais en particulier envisagé de traduire toutes les vidéos de Rachel Blake, car c'est ce qui me semble le plus important... 7 novembre 2008 à 12:37 (PST) Fais attention ! Pour Find 815, certains articles n'ont pas été créés délibérément. --Vivere.memento 7 novembre 2008 à 12:59 (PST) :Je veux juste compléter quelques pages comme le Groupe Maxwell. La plupart des articles de Find 815 sont relativement bien au point. :) 7 novembre 2008 à 13:11 (PST) Avis pour suppression Peux-tu donner ton avis sur les propositions de suppression en cours ? 22 novembre 2008 à 08:02 (PST) :C'est fait. :) 22 novembre 2008 à 10:28 (PST) Captures Toi qui est le roi de la capture, peux-tu effectuer des captures correspondants aux 5 images manquantes sur l'article d'Ana Lucia STP ? Je les ai cherchées sur lp-en et lp-fr mais rien à faire... Merci ! 24 novembre 2008 à 00:41 (PST) :Bon bah j'ai farfouillé sur le Net et j'ai ajouté les captures. Si tu vois certaines pour lesquelles tu peux faire mieux, n'hésite pas ! 16 décembre 2008 à 01:30 (PST) ::D'accord. Je suis désolé d'avoir trainé ! (En fait, j'attendais de faire la relecture de cet article pour le faire en même temps.) 17 décembre 2008 à 07:16 (PST) Discussions en cours Voici la liste des discussions en cours, auxquelles tu peux avoir répondu. * Discuter:Portail:Objets#Suggestions pour améliorer ce portail 2 * Discuter:Porte_secrète_de_Ben#Fusion, vraiment ? * Discuter:Vidéo de Dan Bronson * FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Fiches_persos * Discussion_Modèle:Infoboite_Passager_Oceanic#Statut * Discuter:Portail:Animaux * Discuter:Chronologie_du_crash_au_déplacement#Références_aux_JRA * Discuter:Compter_jusqu'à_cinq 24 décembre 2008 à 11:31 (UTC) Tests css Pour tes tests sur le css prière de créer Utilisateur:Nicoco63/Monaco.css, cela n'affectera que toi :) 22 décembre 2008 à 13:49 (UTC) Ah oui et comme j'ai mis dans la page de discussion je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tous les Lostpedia aient le même visuel, même si je préfère avec du vert... 22 décembre 2008 à 13:51 (UTC) :D'accord pour le test, je ne sais pas encore très bien manier le css... Concernant la couleur du thème, rendez-vous sur la page de discussion. :) 22 décembre 2008 à 13:53 (UTC) :Cela ne m'affecte en rien... Comment faire ? 22 décembre 2008 à 14:10 (UTC) Les Six du vol Oceanic Les changements semblent être immédiats mais apparemment les pages liées mettent plus de temps à se rafraîchir. J'ai corrigé tous les liens vers « Les six du vol Oceanic » mais je ne sais pas si tu voulais supprimer les guillemets français ou non donc je te laisse voir. Si les pages liées à Aide:Sommaire ne sont pas mises à jour ce soir je lancement R2D2 pour le rafraîchir... 5 janvier 2009 à 10:59 (UTC) :Merci ! Pour les guillemets, ça m'est égal. Concernant les liens vers Aide:Sommaire, ça a l'air de se mettre à jour (bien que ce soit assez lent...). 5 janvier 2009 à 11:13 (UTC) RE:Appels de fonctions parseurs La solution est la substitution : remplacer le modèle par ce qu'il renvoie. Le Modèle:Référence est prévu pour ça. L'idée est de le faire pour les lignes dont tu es sûr qu'elles ne vont plus bouger. Après j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut pour faire des rechercher/remplacer. 1 février 2009 à 11:25 (UTC) :Merci, c'est ce que je cherchais. :) 1 février 2009 à 14:27 (UTC) Spoilers dans les sommaires Comment fait-on lorsque le titre d'une section est un spoiler et qu'il apparait dans le sommaire ? J'ai ce problème notamment avec l'article Hiéroglyphes, où j'ai pour l'instant mis comme titre de section «Spoiler »… 15 février 2009 à 17:53 (UTC) Tu met soit spoiler, soit tu ne le met pas en mode titre (genre en gras). On avait eu le meme problème l'an dernier mais je ne sais plus comment on l'avait réglé.--Vivere.memento 17 février 2009 à 04:38 (UTC) Article de la semaine Tu as dis : "je n'ai plus d'idée pour les articles de la semaine !" Et c'est bien là le problème. Je m'en suis chargé pendant un an avant que tu n'arrive et récupère le problème, bien heureux de te laisser gérer ça étant arrivé à cours d'idées. Je te propose donc de mettre en article de la semaine la page de proposition d'articles de la semaine (je me répète mais bon...). Et tant que t'as rien tu laisses cet article. --Vivere.memento 17 février 2009 à 04:36 (UTC) Captures d'écran Merci pour les captures. Je vais voir ce que j'arrive a traduire prochainement. --Vivere.memento 19 avril 2009 à 18:00 (UTC) Auteur de la modif sur "Alice aux pays des merveilles" (410) Ca y est je suis enregistrée sur Lostpédia (Nany974) et j'espère pouvoir contribuer encore aux améliorations de Lostpédia grâce à mon oeil de Lynx! A plus --Nany974 15 juin 2009 à 23:56 (UTC) :Merci de ta participation ! 16 juin 2009 à 07:09 (UTC) Lieux J'ai pas tout compris de ta question, mais je trouve que l'organisation que tu propose est trés bien. --Vivere.memento novembre 14, 2009 à 11:06 (UTC) :D'accord. Ma question était en fait : est-ce qu'on organise les lieux par saison d'introduction (comme pour les objets, la musique, les animaux et les véhicules) ou par thème (c'est-à-dire l'organisation actuelle) ? novembre 14, 2009 à 13:08 (UTC) La cassette des Red Sox Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord que cela ne présente aucun intérêt. En effet, cela voudrait dire que cette cassette s'est baladée pour être réenregistrée. Comment ? par qui ? je trouve que ce sont des questions intéressantes. Si cela ne présente aucun intérêt, alors il y a énormément de choses sur ce site qui n'en présente pas non plus.... Merci donc de préciser en quel sens cela ne présente aucun intérêt. Philoum janvier 2, 2010 à 17:18 (UTC) :Cette cassette a très bien pu être emmenée et ramenée par Tom lors de son séjour hors de l'île (quand il rend visite à Michael). Bien sûr, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, mais l'intérêt de la section «Questions sans réponse » est de présenter les questions importantes à la compréhension de l'histoire. Or, quelque soit la réponse à cette question, il n'y a rien qui soit réellement intriguant. PS : Cette question ne présente «aucun intérêt » dans le cadre de cette section mais elle est bien sûr intéressante par ailleurs. janvier 2, 2010 à 18:22 (UTC) ::Merci pour cette réponse très claire. Je n'avais pas réalisé entièrement le rôle de cette section « Question sans réponse ». Dès lors il serait effectivement intéressant de placer cette réflexion ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement l'endroit pour en débattre (peut-être le forum), mais serait-il judicieux de créer un article à part entière ? A+ Philoum janvier 4, 2010 à 19:10 (UTC) :::J'ai peur que si l'on crée un tel article, cela ne devienne qu'une «poubelle » à questions en tout genre. Je pense qu'en débattre sur le forum serait peut-être plus profitable ;) janvier 4, 2010 à 23:33 (UTC) Wiki Answers Bonjour, A propos de ce message laissé sur la page de discussion d'Angela, merci d'avoir signalé la présence de "questions ridicules". Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ce type de questions (exemples...). Merci, Cywil février 8, 2010 à 15:41 (UTC) :Voici quelques exemples sur la dernière semaine : : février 8, 2010 à 17:24 (UTC) ::Je vois. Malheureusement, la communauté de Wikiréponses n'est peut être aujourd'hui pas assez active pour agir rapidement contre ce genre de question. La seule chose à faire serait de rediriger ces mauvaises questions vers cette page. --Cywil février 9, 2010 à 23:31 (UTC) ::Ces 11 questions ont été traitées. Si des questions du même type apparaissent sur ce wiki, il y a 2 possibilités : attendre que la communauté Wikiréponses redirige ces questions ou prendre les devants et venir la soutenir en le faisant directement. A bientôt. --Cywil février 10, 2010 à 09:01 (UTC) :::Je peux comprendre qu'il n'est pas possible pour vous de gérer toutes les questions rapidement mais on ne doit pas nous imposer d'afficher de telles bêtises, ni nous obliger à gérer la modération de ces questions (s'occuper d'un wiki nous suffit largement). Je ne sais pas si Angela t'a confié cette «affaire » (elle ne me répond plus) mais si c'est le cas, nous souhaitons soit déplacer le bandeau au bas des pages, soit le remplacer par de la publicité. février 10, 2010 à 11:48 (UTC) Candidats Merci d'attendre que je ne fasse plus de modification sur un article avant de modifier le nom ou d'autres choses. Ca m'évitera de recommencer. Surtout que ça me prend du temps et qu'il y a suffisament de choses à faire sur le site ailleurs. Merci Desperate july février 25, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) :Ah mince, je suis désolé. :S PS : Sur Firefox, un simple «précédente » ou un voyage dans l'historique te permet de récupérer ce que tu as écrit, même si ça n'a pas été sauvegardé… Toutes mes excuses néanmoins. février 25, 2010 à 01:02 (UTC) RE:JOKE Ok, I will stop here on the French Lostpedia. Let's we don't make fights or anything ;). By the way I'm not English or American. I hope you will understand.--Station7 mars 14, 2010 à 12:12 (UTC) Claire Littleton - Théories Désolé, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tout fonctionne ici donc désolé si je ne poste pas ceci au bon endroit. Manifestement, tu as supprimé mon message sur Claire Littleton parce qu'on connaît le père de son enfant. Mais pourquoi seulement le mien ? Yoplah mai 20, 2010 à 21:20 (UTC) Bonjour et merci de t'être enregistré. Nico a mis la réponse lorsqu'il a retiré ta théorie : « euh... on connait le père ». En effet on sait pertinemment que le père de Aaron est Thomas. Tu as remis ta théorie en la précisant un peu plus mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi consiste ta théorie, désolé... Par contre un peu de ménage devrait en effet être fait sur cette page. mai 20, 2010 à 21:38 (UTC) :Bonjour et bienvenue à toi ! Effectivement, je suis allé un peu vite et j'ai pas vu que tu répondais en fait aux théories précédentes qui devraient également être supprimées. Désolé pour la confusion… On a désormais fait un peu de nettoyage sur cette page. :) mai 20, 2010 à 21:49 (UTC) ::Oui désolé, j'ai vu que tu avais retiré ma théorie pendant que je l'approfondissais, du coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je l'ai publiée quand même. ::Par contre, je crois vraiment que c'est intéressant. Si tu regardes l'épisode 1x10 (vers 19-20 minutes), Thomas reproche à Claire de ne pas avoir pris ces pilules. Or si elle a pris ces pilules - ce qu'elle a probablement fait puisqu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant à la base -, la conception d'Aaron reste quand même mystérieuse. ::Par contre, j'admets que j'ai réagi trop vite en affirmant directement que Jacob l'avait violée ou faite faire violer, mais bon, quoiqu'il en soit, Jacob et ses acolytes sont assez machiavéliques pour, par exemple, donner de fausses pilules à Claire. Après tout, il a bien fait crasher un avion et l'on voit bien dans la réalité alternative que les vies de pratiquement tous les personnages (Jack, James, John, Jin, Sun, Claire, et à moindre niveau Kate et Sayid) ne se portent que mieux de l'absence probable des interférences de Jacob dans celles-ci... ::Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien un mystère autour de la conception d'Aaron puisque ni Thomas, ni Claire ne voulait d'enfant et qu'il arrive à point nommé pour permettre à Jacob d'amener Claire sur l'île. ::Désolé pour le dérangement si cela ne vous intéresse pas, j'attends votre accord pour re-publier un message (plus minutieux) sur le sujet si cela vous intéresse. ::Yoplah mai 20, 2010 à 22:15 (UTC) :::Ok je vois, concernant l'intérêt de ta théorie. Je te laisse la reposter, essaye par contre de bien l'expliciter. :) mai 20, 2010 à 22:28 (UTC) ::::Yop, voilà, j'ai réécris ma théorie, j'espère que ça ira cette fois-ci. Yoplah mai 21, 2010 à 00:07 (UTC) :::::::Oui, c'est bien ! :) Merci de ta contribution. mai 21, 2010 à 17:54 (UTC) Anecdotes Bah désolé mais c'est difficile de tout suivre donc je vais essayer de m'appliquer en re-lisant l'article consacré à la typographie et en cas si c'est toujours dérangeant et bien j'arrêterai. Rom-Lost juillet 1, 2010 à 14:32 (UTC) : Pas de problème mais j'ai une question. Si je met un lien vers wikipedia , je n'utilise pas l'icône « Lien » puis «Lien externe » ? Pour les virgules , je dois faire par exemple : Jack saisit Sawyer par le cou',' l'envoya au sol et l'étrangla. ''ou ''Jack saisit Sawyer par le cou' ,' l'envoya au sol et l'étangla. ''? Merci. Rom-Lost juillet 1, 2010 à 14:55 (UTC) ::Pour un lien vers LOST sur Wikipédia par exemple, le mieux est d'écrire LOST ou LOST (pour Wikipédia français). ::Pour la virgule, il faut écrire : ''Jack saisit Sawyer par le cou',' l'envoya au sol et l'étrangla. juillet 1, 2010 à 15:09 (UTC) Audiences Salut. Je te propose quelque chose qui pourrait être utile, serait-ce une bonne idée de mettre dans la partie Général de chaque épisode le nombre de téléspectateurs que l'épisode a obtenu aux USA et pourquoi pas en France. (Ou dans l'info-boîte de l'épisode ou où tu veux d'ailleurs !) Rom-Lost juillet 1, 2010 à 17:07 (UTC) :Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de faire une page « Audiences ». Il faudrait reprendre la page anglaise : en:Ratings. Pour les audiences françaises, je ne sais pas trop où les trouver (sans chercher épisode par épisode). juillet 1, 2010 à 21:05 (UTC) article. Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi mon article avait été supprimé alors que son contenu semblait pourtant cohérant ? merci d'avance t'as réponse . :Bonjour, il a été supprimé car il n'a pas sa place dans l'encyclopédie, où le but n'est pas de spéculer mais d'écrire des articles objectifs apportant des informations tirées de la série. Il aurait pu être mis dans une page de théories accompagnant un article mais comme il ne répond pas à une question précisément mais concerne plutôt l'intrigue générale de la série, je l'ai déplacé sur le forum à cet endroit. juillet 19, 2010 à 18:32 (UTC) O Melhor de Lost Thank you for your interest. The voting will begin August 1st and end August 27th, with the results being revealed September 22nd. It will be open for everyone, but we have been selecting a group with some people to have a kind of 'greater voting power' (which value is still being discussed) because we're sure that these people have a great knowledge about the series, therefore giving a more accurate result. As I said before, we're inviting other Lostpedia versions too, and also asking someone from them to translate the nominees to their language if none of us is able to. Unfortunely, I tried to learn French watching some videos from YouTube, but since the only thing I know to say is "Je parle un petit peo Français" (and I may have mispelled something there) I think I'll not be able to translate it, and neither the others. The only thing we ask you to do is to translate the nominees and also to vote as one of the jury group I said above. We will make a French version of this blog where French-speaking fans will be able to vote, and we will add there the polls with your translation on August 1st. I don't know if there's something else to say, but whatever you want to ask or get a better explanation, you can ask in my talk page or in my email lucas_b_pereira@hotmail.com. A.new.way juillet 24, 2010 à 01:40 (UTC) *I think your vacation won't be a problem at all. About the voting power, it won't be huge. I'm thinking the winner decision will be 80% by the polls and 20% by the whole jury, but as I said there are still some discussion about it. Anyway this is getting we'll be sure to publish it along with the results. And about the translation, I will now send you an email with what we need through here, and as long as you will be on vacation in the most of the voting period, if you like you can already send me your choices in the nominees we'll send you. Oh, and I just finished the blog French version. I used Google Translator to translate the words, so I have no idea if there's something wrong or not, because those translators don't work very well. Could you check it out for me and tell me if something is wrong? Thanks for the correction in the 'peu' word and for the translation. --A.new.way juillet 24, 2010 à 03:40 (UTC) Personnage ayant tué Bonjour Nico Je voudrai savoir si pour le Monstre, on écrit également le nom des personnes qu'il a tué indirectement ? Je te remercie d'avance pour ta réponse. Remig17 octobre 7, 2010 à 08:59 (UTC) PS: Je voulais également savoir si on peut mettre ,dans le tableau des personnages ayant tué, les personnages récurents comme par exemple Keamy, Mikhaîl ? Remig17 octobre 7, 2010 à 09:05 (UTC) :Salut ! Oui, tu peux mettre les personnes tuées indirectement ainsi que les personnages récurrents ayant tué ! Ce genre de sections sont souvent mises en place lors de la création des articles mais elles sont bien souvent délaissées… Ton aide est donc la bienvenue ! ;) octobre 7, 2010 à 14:08 (UTC) : Ok, je vais m'en occuper. Remig17 octobre 7, 2010 à 15:26 (UTC) Pour la Purge, l'attaque aux flêches enflammées et la mise à mort des militaires, est-ce que je peux mettre tout ça dans une nouvelle ligne appellé Les Autres ? parce que là il y a plusieurs personnages qui tuent. Remig17 octobre 7, 2010 à 19:11 (UTC) :J'aime pas trop l'idée, parce que ça met un peu tout le monde dans le même sac et qu'en plus, cela concerne des périodes différentes… Je préfère qu'on s'en tienne aux «meurtres individuels ». Merci en tout cas pour ta participation ! octobre 8, 2010 à 12:35 (UTC) : D'accord. pas de problème. Remig17 octobre 8, 2010 à 13:19 (UTC) Portail : membre des Autres Salut Nico. Je voulais savoir si on pouvait mettre Hurley dans membre des Autres car il devient le nouveau Jacob ainsi que Walt car ce dernier retourne sur l'Île dans l'épisode the new man in charge. Remig17 décembre 13, 2010 à 10:52 (UTC) :Salut ! Ça m'embête un peu parce qu'à la base, on définit les Autres comme étant le groupe formé par les gens amenés par Jacob (à partir de 1867, avec l'arrivée de Richard) et qui résident de manière permanente sur l'île. Du coup, on ne considérait pas Jacob comme faisant partie des Autres, dont le chef était plutôt considéré comme étant Ben, Eloise, Widmore… Je pense qu'il serait donc normal de ne pas inclure Hurley ou Walt, qui ont le rôle de responsables de l'île et non de chef des Autres, dont le groupe a été décimé pendant la saison 6. décembre 13, 2010 à 16:26 (UTC) : :D'accord. Remig17 décembre 13, 2010 à 16:41 (UTC) Retirer le "Ajouté par" Bonjour/Bonsoir, Nico, j'aimerais de te demander pourquoi, lorsqu'un ajoute une image dans un article, dans la lédende il y a écrit "Ajouté par..." après le texte, si tu pouvais y remédier, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant. L'adresse du wikia concerné est: w:c:fr.desperatehousewives :C'est bon je me suis permis de lui répondre. ^^ janvier 3, 2011 à 19:06 (UTC) Ajouter l'arrière plan Bonjour, Je te remercie de ton aide à propos des lègendes des images. Je voudrais savoir Stp comment on ajoute l'arrière an. J'ai dèja l'image mais je ne sais pas comment l'insérer. Voilà le wiki et voilà l'image. Merci d'avance. :C'est Wyz qu'il faut remercier ! ;) Je le laisse d'ailleurs te répondre pour l'arrière-plan, il saura mieux que moi. janvier 19, 2011 à 20:03 (UTC) ::Il faut passer par le Concepteur de thèmes qui doit se trouver dans « Mes outils » en bas (mais auquel tu ne dois pas avoir accès comme tu n'es pas administrateur sur le wiki). Je peux te faire les modifications désirées, je t'invite à en discuter sur ma page de discussion sur le wiki : w:c:fr.desperatehousewives:Discussion utilisateur:Wyz. Info-boîte des personnages Salut ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu sur LOSTpedia-EN mais je trouve qu'il serait bien d'ajouter dans les info-boîtes des personnages plusieurs parties pour les épisodes centrés. (Episodes Centrés sur le personnage/Episodes Centrés mais partagé/Contenant des flash mais pas centré sur le personnage) Voilà c'était juste une suggestion. ;) 93.31.216.170 juin 16, 2011 à 18:03 (UTC) Excuse moi je resigne je n'étais pas connecté ;) Rom-Lost juin 16, 2011 à 18:04 (UTC)﻿ :Oui, pourquoi pas ! Si tu veux t'y coller, je ne suis absolument pas contre ! Moi je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment par contre… juin 16, 2011 à 18:06 (UTC) ::Oui oui pas de problème, mais il faut une formule spéciale ? Rom-Lost juin 16, 2011 à 18:22 (UTC) :::Je viens de revoir le Modèle:Infoboite Personnage et en fait on a déjà ce qu'il faut pour les épisodes «contenant des flashes mais pas centrés sur le personnage ». Il faudrait simplement l'appliquer correctement aux articles de personnages. Pour ce qui est des épisodes centrés mais partagés, on peut effectivement aménager l'infoboite. juin 16, 2011 à 19:18 (UTC) ::::D'accord je m'en chargerai, donc j'ai juste à rentrer une « formule » danc cet article pour que cela se voit ? Rom-Lost juin 16, 2011 à 20:25 (UTC) :::::Je viens de modifier les infoboites : suivant les articles, il s'agit soit de Modèle:Infoboite Personnage, soit de Modèle:Infoboite Passager Oceanic (mais le fonctionnement est le même). Tu n'as donc qu'à aller sur les pages des personnages et quand tu modifies la page, tu ajoutes par exemple une ligne «|Partagés=…». Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me contacter. juin 16, 2011 à 20:45 (UTC) ::::::Merci. Rom-Lost juin 16, 2011 à 20:53 (UTC) Je crois qu'il faut supprimer mes modification sur Modèle:Infoboite Passager Oceanic parce que j'ai fais quelque chose et les dates de naissance et tout le reste ne s'affiche plus dans les articles. Rom-Lost juin 17, 2011 à 16:09 (UTC) :J'ai compris ce qui allait pas : on peut pas aller au-delà de 1_10, il faut passer à 2_1, etc. Il y avait d'ailleurs d'autres lignes qui n'apparaissaient pas (avant même que tu modifies le modèle). Je les ai donc corrigés. Par contre, il est inutile d'ajouter une ligne pour les « flashs non consacrés », les lignes « apparitions en flashbacks/flashforwards/… » sont faites pour ça. juin 17, 2011 à 16:27 (UTC) Projet du mois Salut je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on va gagner en trichant et oui c'est la vie ! Allez salut. --Utilisateur:Marie Irène août 2, 2011 à 17:08 (UTC) :Le jour où tu gagneras en maturité, peut-être que tu seras capable de t'occuper d'un wiki digne de ce nom. En attendant, essaye de trouver d'autres bêtises à écrire là-bas histoire de t'occuper pendant qu'on contribue à faire grandir la communauté française de Wikia de notre côté. ;) août 2, 2011 à 17:23 (UTC) ::Oui mais nous on va gagner en trichant et oui c'est la vie ! Allez salut. --Utilisateur:Marie Irène août 2, 2011 à 17:63 (UTC) :::C'est du sarcasme, pas besoin d'amener un débat sur le nombre d'utilisateurs ou l'activité d'un wiki, chaque wikia francophone fait partie d'une grande famille réunie autour d'un projet commun ;) Utilisateur:Fdshaso août 3, 2011 à 00:20 (UTC) ::::tarlouze de Fdsouche. Remercie-nous Nico tu es à 15 votes pour ton wiki de daube :D -- août 3, 2011 à 08:42 (UTC) :::::Notre wiki digne de ce nom va refaire le colon du tien à la chignole Nico. Allez salut. Utilisateur:XySmith, août 3, 2011 à 16:36 (UTC) ::::::J'ai une offre à vous faire. Je vous propose une semaine de mise en avant sur la Désencyclopédie (tout en haut au centre) en échange de votre désistement à ce vote. En terme d'audience, vous avez tout à y gagner je pense. Maintenant au moins, vous savez quoi faire ;) --Utilisateur:Ptitguillaume :::::::Mais pourquoi donc, vous avez peur de perdre ? Ne préférez-vous pas gagner dans l'adversité plutôt que dans la facilité ? août 4, 2011 à 22:41 (UTC) Et pourquoi pas gagner tous ensemble ? Cas de figure 1 : *Vous ne vous désistez pas *Nous gagnons avec le double de voix *Vous croupissez dans notre ombre Cas de figure 2 : *Vous vous désistez *Nous mettons LOSTpédia en avant sur le wiki le plus actif de la communauté et la page facebook du site (4200 fans tout de même) *Vous triplez votre audience Moi ça me semble être un bon deal, à moins que vous n'ayez PEUR de vous faire connaître ? --Utilisateur:Ptitguillaume Je rigolais Non ça me semble utile de le préciser, au fond on a bon cœur, et faut avouer que ton wiki est vraiment très bien fichu. Sans lui je n'aurais pu reprendre LOST et aller jusqu'à la fin de la série. Si tu trouves que notre page sur LOSTpédia est abusée, je la transformerai en page sur Stargatepédia, parce que cette série-là c'est vraiment de la merde en bâtons. Mais ce serait plus marrant d'augmenter le nombre de vos visiteurs avec notre article dans lequel tu as, je l'espère, pu déceler qu'il ne s'agissait que de mauvaise foi gratuite et de prosélytisme mesquin. En te souhaitant une très bonne continuation. --Utilisateur:Marie Irène août 6, 2011 à 18:27 (UTC :Merci pour cette clarification ! Quitte à tourner LOSTpédia en dérision, j'aurais juste préféré que ton article soit un peu moins puéril. ;) août 7, 2011 à 20:37 (UTC) Félicitations On t'a un peu aidé quand même :D --Utilisateur:Marie Irène août 7, 2011 à 20:08 (UTC :Fallait pas, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! En guise de remerciement, on votera pour vous le mois prochain tant le combat s'annonce difficile face au très populaire Dragons of Atlantis. =) août 7, 2011 à 20:32 (UTC) ::non on va "soutenir" Picsou, ils en ont bien besoin (ils travaillent vraiment dessus, si si). Et pour la puérilité, c'était assumé à 200 % mon pote !-- août 7, 2011 à 21:50 (UTC) Contribution supprimée Ma contribution pour enlever toutes les erreurs a été effacée et gardée qu'en partie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Surtout que les liens pour vérifier l'information sont joints: Trois gagnants ont gagné à la loterie Irlandaise avec une combinaison très proche, à savoir 4 8 15 16 23 24 (le dernier nombre est simplement inversé : 42 =>24) le 19/11/2005 (donc après le début de la série). A cause du succès grandissant de la série, les Nombres sont une des combinaisons les plus utilisées dans les jeux de loto ces dernières années. (voir 4e lien) http://www.irishlotto.net/results-2005-November.html De plus à quel endroit puis je exposer une théorie sur la vraie origine des nombres de Lost visible sur le lien suivant: http://akira-yua.skyrock.com/ merci de m'avoir lu cordialement Akira-Yua Akira-yua (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 16:41 (UTC) :De quelle contribution parles-tu ? Celle concernant la loterie irlandaise est toujours présente sur l'article. Concernant ta théorie, tu peux la poster ici : Nombres/Theories. Je rajouterai d'ailleurs le lien qui a été supprimé dans l'article ! juillet 18, 2013 à 14:15 (UTC) Je parlais du gain Irlandais par 3 gagnants et non 1 le 19 et non le 16, mais la modification a été refaite aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas vu la différence, sinon tu penses quoi de ma théorie? http://fr.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nombres/Theories merci pour la bienvenue merci de ton accueil sur ton superlostpedia Akira-Yua Akira-yua (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 15:13 (UTC) :Je la trouve intéressante mais sans doute un peu tirée par les cheveux… Le scénariste David Fury qui a écrit l'épisode a expliqué le choix des nombres dans une interview donnée à LOSTpedia-EN : en:The Lostpedia Interview:David Fury. De rien, merci pour ta contribution ! juillet 28, 2013 à 06:49 (UTC) Merci pour le lien, du coup je modifierais un peu mon document, car je ne savais pas que les nombres avaient été choisi au "hasard". Du coup les origines des nombres (crash et loto) se transforment en d'étranges coïncidences...Et le journal télévisé du 1/ 2 / 3 n'en parait que plus étrange (consultable à l'adresse suivante: http://www.ina.fr/video/2201873001 ) Akira-YuaAkira-yua (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 08:25 (UTC) Interwikis Please change the interwikis of LOSTpédia by theses: ar: da: de: el: en: es: he: hu: ko: it: ja: nl: pl: pt: pt-br: ru: zh: Cheers. Roi González (discussion) novembre 2, 2013 à 17:17 (UTC) :Done! Cheers. novembre 3, 2013 à 10:32 (UTC) Coucou Merci pour ton petit message de prise de contact, c’est plaisant de se relire après tant de temps : LOST fêtera déjà ses 15 ans cette année ! Que dire du temps passé depuis la fin de la série ? Qu’elle continue à livrer ses secrets, à condition d’avoir les clés pour la débloquer (bouddhisme, notamment), et qu’elle mérite réellement d’être revue « dans l’ordre ». Le T-shirt que nous avions chacun commandé pour le Grand Rex me rappelle parfois quel plaisir c’était de se retrouver tous et déchiffrer le contenu des épisodes, échafauder des théories, etc. Personnellement, je me suis enrichi en voyageant sept mois en Asie, à la rencontre des cultures millénaires et de ses habitants aux modes de vie variés. De plus, j’utilise beaucoup la langue internationale espéranto (notamment au cours de ce voyage), et je mène des actions avec l’association Espéranto-France pour qu’elle soit enseignée dans les écoles, afin d’ouvrir les esprits de nombreux élèves. Et toi, que deviens-tu ? Au plaisir de se relire, et sinon, « rendez-vous dans une autre vie ! » — SGC.Alex (discussion) janvier 24, 2019 à 08:46 (UTC)